Girffin Anatomy
by AshleyMCole
Summary: This is a Grey's Anatomy AU! Fans of Greys will see many similar things. Mainly because the characters seem to fit so fell into place. So come over to the story seen from Clarke and Bellamy's POV. Eventually Bellarke! Clarke has a more troubled past then Bellamy thought. How can she be such an amazing person, when all roads lead her to be bad? Rated M for language, smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fans of Greys Anatomy will see many similarities from the show. But I want to make this story my own much as possible. This will be a Bellarke story eventually. I love Bellarke, it is my life. So just bear with me until then, I hate Finn, but it wouldn't be a Greys Anatomy AU without romance drama. I don't that character.**

* * *

 **Griffin Anatomy**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **CLARKE POV:**

Octavia is on my left; I'm standing so close to her; I'm practically hugging her. Monty is on my right with Jasper. Even though I've only known these three for a couple of weeks, they have become some of the most important people in my life. All the interns are gathered in Surgical Room 1, listening to him. Thelonious Jaha, Chef of Surgery. I have really no idea what he saying, something about most of us won't make it in surgery. I can't focus. I'm having too many flash backs to my childhood, and the pain he caused my family. I haven't told Octavia, Monty or Jasper of what happened, all they know is I can't stand to be in the same room as the man. So that's why I'm holding on to Octavia and Monty's hand for dear life, or I might walk up and punch the man. From the rage I still have for the him.

I met Octavia, Monty and Jasper about a month back at a mixer for the new interns. Jaha was there, he was about to see me, so I did the most logical thing I could think us, duck behind the nearest person. That happened to be Octavia. Apparently she was watching me act like a crazy person most of the night, and laughed when I used her as a human body shield. Later on in the night we met Jasper and Monty, they were outside laughing out about something. We all met later in the week for drinks, and that's how I told them I needed roommates. Two days later all three of them were moving in to the house I grew up in. Octavia and I on the second floor, Jasper and Monty in the basement.

Last night I was so nerves that I went to The Dropship bar. Some guy named Wick owns it. I was about 3 shots in when a man with long brown hair and blues walks up. I thought, _what the hell Griffin_ , your owned some fun. That is, until I woke up with the worst hangover in my life, and trying to get him out of my house before my roommates woke up. He seemed really offended that I was throwing him out, but I could care less. I had my fun, nothing more to it. That is until we all walk out of Surgical Room 1, and he's standing there talking to a nurse. He looks up and sees me, his smile is so bright, it's almost blinding. Before he can come over to me, I start speed walking until I'm in the intern's locker room.

Octavia comes up behind me, put her hand on my shoulder. "Clarke, what was the about?"

"Well, you know how you're always telling me to have more fun? Throw caution to the wind and all that?" I ask. Not looking at her in the eyes.

"Yeah…?"

"You see, last night I went to The Dropship, got drunk, and had sex with the attending back there…"

"YOU BANGED AN ATTENDING!?" She practically scrams to the whole world.

Just as I cover Octavia's mouth with my hand, Jasper and Monty walk up, both staring at me with shocked faces. Thankfully no one else has seemed to make it back to the locker room yet. I remove my hand and glare at her and say "Gee O, I don't think China heard you, want to try again?" I say with a menacing voice.

"I'm sorry Clarke. But damn. _That's_ who was making you scream at 4am?"

I feel a deep blush creep up my neck, staining my face. _"_ _Yes…?"_ I squeak out. "Sorry I thought I was being quite."

"Clarke, if you thought that was quiet, then I would hate to know what you're really like." Octavia's said, while scrunching up her noise in disgust.

Meanwhile the boys have been abnormally quiet. I look over, they still have shocked faces on. But Monty decides to speak up. "Clarke, he's your boss. Could you get fired for this?"

I feel my blood run cold. Interesting how many emotions you can have in such a short time. I see all the hard work I did to get here flash before my eyes. Working my way throw Harvard, being a full time student and a having a full time job. The days where I got no sleep at all. My mother hounding me to be better, work harder. Losing everyone I love at once. Having no friends and no family. "I didn't think of that." I barely whisper out. "But it's not like I knew who he was when I brought him home…" I say looking down at my feet. Then I feel a hand on my chin, lifting my gaze to Octavia, seeing pity in her eyes that I don't need. "Clarke, have you not watched any hospital TV drama?" She laughs. "If it gets out I'm sure it will be fine. Just tell the truth, you had no idea who he was. Okay?"

I feel myself nod, not really being able to speak at the moment. "Good." She said with a smile. Just then the locker room doors fly open and the rest of the interns come pouring in. Along with a short hair, African American woman that walks with such confidence that demands attention and authority. Her voice rings out throw the locker room. "My name is Dr. Indra Woods. I am the resident in charge of Monty Green, Jasper Jorden, John Murphy, Harper Smith, Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake. And would you look at that?" She said with a cleanly fake smile. "I have 2 royalties in my group. Good thing I don't care. Griffin, Blake if either of you two try and use your contentions to get ahead. You'll wish you've never been born. Now get changed and meet me in the hall."

Octavia turns to me. "Well, that went well. Not like I didn't go to school just like the rest of us or anything." She said in an annoyed tone. And a small frown on her face.

"Let's just get dressed and hope this day can't get any worse." I huff out.

Octavia and I start to get undressed, I look over and Jasper's eyes are nearly popped out of his head, with his mouth hung open staring at Octavia. I laugh. "Hey Jas, you might want to close that mouth of yours before O's brother smacks it shout!" Octavia and I laugh again of how fast he closes his mouth, it looked like his teeth would break. He glares at me. "Real funny Clarke, but he's not here, so I'll do what I want." He said folding his arm over his chest with a small pout on his lips. "Mhm. Sure." Is all I say and go back to getting changed with a smile on my face. It's always way too easy to tease Jasper about his crush on Octavia.

We all meet in the hall. Indra eyeing me like I just killed her cat. Not like I could blame her, if she thinks I'm anything like my mother. I would look at me like that too. My mother's nickname was The Ice Queen of the Ark. When she was Chef of Surgery, she never cared for anyone unless you had a huge wallet. What Indra doesn't know is that she was like that with her family too. Have the best, or your nothing to me attitude. I learned that at a very young age, I came home with a 2rd place ribbon I got running a race at school. I skipped up to my mother with a smile on my little face, she looked at it with a small frown forming. She turned back to me and said. "Clarke, why on earth would you show me this? You think I care that you got 2rd place?" She turned and throw it in the garbage, and walked away. Leaving me with tears running down my 7-year-old face.

Indra started to speak pulling me from my thoughts. "Well we have our first 36 hours together. Everyone take 5 of those folders and follow me. And be quick about it." We all do as we are told; she starts telling us all about her rules. And how if we break them, we'll wish we've never been born. I've learned that she really likes to say that. As we make it to the floor we will all be working on. We all part ways to do our jobs, once again she tells Octavia and I not to use our 'connections' to get ahead. As I turn a corner, I am looking down at a folder when I run into someone. Mine and the persons' folders fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." I say finally looking up. And think, _oh great the asswhole himself._ Bellamy Blake.

"Well _princess_ maybe you should be, so you don't run into people so much."

I flinch at the nickname. Its what people gave me for being the Ice Queens daughter. Which adds fuel to my irritation to the man in front of me every time he said it. And he knows what it does to me, because that stupid smirk appears on his face. I would love to smack it off of him. How Bellamy and Octavia are related, I'll never know.

"Well _Blake,_ obviously you won't looking either, or you wouldn't have run into me." I say raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I see the guys from the bar last night start walking this way. I feel myself start to panic. Thankfully he hasn't seen me yet. I practically fall to the floor to pick up my papers that have fallen everywhere, hopefully with my head down, he won't see me.

"Princess, why are you acting so weird?" I hear Bellamy question, but choose to ignore him. As I stand back up, bar guy looks right at me, smiles that stupid blinding smile. And starts walking my way. Well, there's no fleeing now. I look down at his name, Finn Collins. Oh my god. He's a brain god! Everyone knows how good he is. He does the impossible. I feel a little bit of pride knowing he choose me at the bar.

"Hey there, I was wondering when I was going to see you. So this is why you kicked me out this morning?" Finn said as though it is the most casual thing in the world. My throat dry's, my eyes widen, and I feel that deep blush making its way up my face again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bellamy looked shocked but quickly recover, turn to me with a disgusted written all over his face and say "Well princess, I knew you liked to use people to get ahead. But I never thought you'd go that far." Turns and walks the other way.

I feel like someone just punched me it my gut. My mouth hung up, staring after him as he walks away. I knew he didn't like me, but I had no idea he thought so little of me. Does he really think I would use people like that? Since Octavia has moved it, he has been over to the house enough to know that I'm not like that. And I thought he was an _asswhole_ before. I turn to Finn and say "I would never use someone to get ahead, I swear. His sister moved in with me awhile back, and he just looked at me and hated me. I have no idea what I did to him. But please believe when I say I had no idea who you were last night or this morning when I saw you outside Surgical Room 1. Which is why I practically ran away when I saw you, because I thought I would never see you again. And I feel like an awful person…" I say the last part looking down at my feet. Because I do, with what Bellamy just said, pushing Finn out the door this morning, and then running away from him. But that's when I hear Finn laugh. I look up, he's laughing so hard that his eyes are closed, head thrown and he's holding his stomach. I just stare at him with confusion that I know is written all over my face.

When he finally calms down. "I'm sorry for laughing, it's just to wired of a situation not to. But if I was in your position I probably would have ran away too, knowing I had the best sex of my life with my boss." He said with smug smile, looking me up and down like I'm naked. I raise my eyebrow at him and say "The best sex of my life, huh?" A smirk forming on my face. "And how would you know?"

"Well with the moans you made, I'd say so. What am I wrong?" He steps closer to me.

"Hmm, I guess you'll never know McDreamy." With that I turn and walk way, making my hips move more than they should. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

 **Bellamy POV:**

All day I've been a little bit off my game. It took me an hour longer in surgery than it should have. But today is Octavia's first day. All I want to do is make sure she's doing okay. I found out her resident is Indra Woods. The woman is an amazing doctor, but she could make the strongest men shake with fear. Which is another reason why I want to check on Octavia, she doesn't take crap from anyone, so I wonder how long she can hold her tongue. At least the princess is with her to keep her calm. When my sister first told me who she was moving in with, I didn't understand. The only thought I had was, how did she manipulate my sister, and why did she want to use her. Everyone knews how her mother worked. I was hired when her mother still worked here, there was a huge party when she retired two years old.

So when I met Clarke the first time, her beauty stunned me for a minute. Then I remember who she was, and wanted to smack myself for getting cot up. But as the weeks when on, I learned she was nothing like her mother. In fact, she is the exact opposite, I still don't understand how Clarke could come from such a horrible woman. Clarke cares for her friends in a way I've never seen anyone before. She's the most selfless person I know, but it's all to fun to irritate her. Seeing the fire in her eyes, and her cheeks get run is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Not that I would ever tell her that. Another reason I pick fights with her is because I have this strange draw to her I can't explain. And refuse to acknowledge the feeling. But when Collins comes up and said "So this is why you kicked me out this morning?" I couldn't push down the feeling of jealousy and almost betrayal. Which I know I shouldn't, Clarke isn't mine. And the look on her face at the poisonous words leave my mouth, almost breaks my heart. But this is good, the more she hates me the better, god knows Clarke Griffin deserves way better then me.

As I walk down the halls, I pass the nurses station. I see Roma and Fox wave at me. Hmm, I think, I could use a good distraction. I've been with both of them before, maybe they would be up for a little 3-way action.

Lunch rules around, I told Octavia to save Miller and I seats. I am dreading seeing the princesses face went she sees me. I walk into the lunch room, grab my food and work my way over to the table. Everyone is already there, O, Jasper, Miller sitting very close to Monty, Clarke and Collins. I almost stop dead in my tracks when I see him. The tables don't hide very much, and I can see Collins is running his hand up and down Clarke's thy. As I walk closer, I picture my tray hitting him across the face. I take a deep breath and sit down across from the princess herself. She looks up with a smile on her face that quickly changes to an icy indifference. This might be the first time her and The Ice Queen are actually similar. I have never seen her give me that face before, it makes my gut twist. Then her face lights up again, but she's looking behind me. I turn and look around. Ahh the prince, Wells Jaha.

I get that feeling of jealousy again and say "Another one of your conquests princess?" And smirk.

 _"_ _Bellamy"_ Octavia warrens

"No O, it's okay. I mean at least I haven't slept with half the hospital like he has." Clarke said to with icy blue eyes. She looks up, and her features soften. "Hey Wells."

"Hey blueberry, got a new boyfriend I didn't know about?" Wells ask as he nods to Collins.

"Something like that." Collins answers looking at Clarke like she hung the moon. Clarke on the other hand looks a little panicked, and I couldn't help but grin at that.

"Blueberry?" Miller ask.

"Yeah, when we were little. I thought Clarkes eyes looked like blueberries. So I started calling her that, and it just stuck." Wells explains with a smile on his face and sat down next to Clarke.

"Very interesting story _Chef_." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm and a roll of my eyes.

"Bell, what the hell is up with you today. Can't you just be nice to Clarke for 5 minutes. Or just ignore her, if you dislike her so much." Octavia practically yells at me. Some of the people at the tables around us turn to look. I flinch a little bit at her tone, she sounds so much like our mother when she gets aggravated. "I've already had an annoying first day being your sister, don't make it worse." She said a bit more to herself then anyone.

I crinkle my nose at that "What's that supposed to mean?" I say looking at her, feeling a bit confused.

"I'm a Blake. Your sister. I have been told by many of people today" She holds up her hands and quotes "Not to use my connections to get ahead." She puts her hands down. "Being your sister is hard around here. Half the doctors seem to hate me, the other half look at me roll their eyes and ignore me. And I done even want to get started on the nurses." She shakes her head. And everyone seems to laugh at that. I look over and even Miller is dying of laughing, trader.

It really makes me mad that the staff is treating her that way. "I'll make sure they stop O." I growl out. A deep scowl forming on my face.

Octavia sign and rolls her eyes. "See Bell, right there. That's why everyone treats me like that. If I want their respect, I have to earn it. And I intend to do it without your help. And if you do something, so help me Bellamy. I will not talk to you for a year. That's a promise." She gives me a pointed look; I have no doubt she'll hold her word. So I give a quick nod, and go back to my lunch. I try to ignore everyone for the rest of the meal. That is, until I hear Clarke moan, I look up and she has her eyes closed and a small smile on her face while she enjoys whatever is in her mouth. I feel myself get a bit hard. I roll my eyes because now, I have a picture in my head of a naked Clarke underneath me making that noise. I take a deep breath and will myself to calm down. I really need to get ahold of myself around her. Maybe I'll go find one of the nurses. Roma did have some come fuck me eyes today.

I get up, excuse myself and start to walk back to the nurse's station where I last saw Roma. I have about 30 minutes until my next surgery. As I walk up, I see Roma sitting it her chair reading some flies. I lean against the counter. She still hasn't noticed me so I clean my throat. That finally got her attention. She smiles and winks. I don't say anything; I just nod to one of the on-call room across the hall. She looks in that direction, looks back at me and nods enthusiastically. I smirk, well that was easier than I thought.

I wait until she's already in the room until going in. As I open the door, Roma is already half naked. I shut the door and lock it. I still haven't said a single word. She's only in her underwear now. I stock over to her, as I get closer her hair starts change into blond waves. Her skin becomes milky white, and eyes so blue you could drown. I stop dead in my tracks, wide eyed. I blink rapidly. I start to back up, the girl in front of me askes me what's wrong. I shake my head. Turn and bolt out of the door, I don't stop running until I make it half way across the hospital into another on-call room. I slide down the door trying to get my breathing to calm down. And that's when I hear her voice and I know I've gone mad.

Until I feel a gentle hands shake make shoulders, my head shout up, and it really is her this time.

"Clarke?" I barely recognize my own voice it's so horse.

She holds her hands up in front of her, like animal is about to attack. "Yeah, its just me. Do know want me to go get Octavia or somebody?" She asks, worry evident in her voice. I just shake my head no.

"Okay, well do you want to talk about it?" Eyeing me up and down. And I can't help but wonder why she would even care. So I ignore the question, and ask what's been bothering me since I helped Octavia move in with Clarke and the boys. "Why are you friends with Wells, when its clean you hate his father?"

"He isn't his father." She answered as though it was obvious. She must have seen something in my gaze because she rolls her eyes, breaths out deep and said "I don't judge people by their parents. I tried my whole life to be nothing like my mom because she is an awful person. And my hope every morning is that someone sees me as different than her." I can understand that, I'm nothing like my mother. And I only hope to be better than the man that left his son and pregnant wife. Which only causes guilty to bloom in my stomach, because I did make her out to be just like her mother.

"The reason why I was so mean to you in the beginning, is because I pegged you to be like your mom. I didn't understand why the princess would want roommates other than to use them. I got in a huge fight with O that you were just going to hurt her and throw her out when you were done with her. Because the princess has way too much money to need roommates." The whole time I was looking at my hands, and when I look up, Clarke looks unfazed at what I said. "Is that what you thought?" I ask because she still hasn't said anything.

"You said that beginning, what did I do to you that would cause you to still have such hate for me?" She asked face showing no emotion. I try to think of the best thing I could say, and all I could think of is half the truth. I put a smirk on my face and say "Well princess, your just to fun to rile up."

She tilts her head down, eyes narrow and you can feel the anger flowing off her. "So that's why you basically called me a whore twice today. Because it was fun?" Her tone threatening to rip me apart.

I sign, throwing my head back against the door and close my eyes. "Yeah, that was un-called for okay? Ever since that Collins guy started working here a month ago, I haven't liked him." Which is true. "And you looked all panicked, it put me on edge. It's not really an excuse, but there's really no telling what's going to come out of my mouth. The damn thing has a mind of its own." I look back and I can tell she is trying hard to hold back a laugh. "It must be a Blake thing." I say throwing her a smirk, and shrug my shoulders at the same time. At this she burst out laughing. "Your right. Some of the thing Octavia saids half the time, I don't she knows what the hell she's talking about!" She shouts in between laughs. At that, I join in, laughing so hard it shakes my entire body. I decide in that moment that Clarke Griffin's laugh is the most amazing thing I've ever heard.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever! So please tell me what you think. I really hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warning! Some sad and a bit graphic stuff in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Griffin Anatomy**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Clarke POV:**

I stare at the nothingness that is my ceiling, it's about 3-in-the-morning. Finn's arm wrapped around my waste. My back to his chest, and I just can't seem to shut off my brain. The last 2 months have changed quite a bit. It's been 2 months since I first slept with Finn. It's been 2 months since I first started working as an intern at Ark Hospital. And 2 months since Bellamy and I had that like chat in the on-call room. I wouldn't say Bellamy and I are friends now, not my any means. But we both have refrained from using any poisonous words at each other. We still go at each other's throats, it's really only about mundane things now.

Just yesterday I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, Bellamy was there. He's here a lot now. He was making himself a PB&J sandwich. And _Oh Boy_ , was he making it wrong. I still don't understand how someone puts the jelly on top of the peanut butter, it just mixes it all together. Yesterday was different though, he had this heat in his eyes. And I was enjoying our argument way too much. He was saying something about it taste better that way. And I couldn't stop looking at his mouth, he had just licked the knife and some of jelly was on his top lip. I felt a rush a liquid between my legs and I knew I had to get out of there before I jumped him.

I felt so bad when I went back up to my room, I couldn't look Bellamy in the eye all day. Somehow I feel like I cheated on Finn, which I know isn't true. I'm sure Finn looks at other girls all the time. But I swear another minute and I would have jumped him, right there in the kitchen. Maybe my problem is that I just need more sex. With my crazy work schedule, Finn with his long brain surgeries. And he gets those horribly long phone calls from his family. We just haven't had the time. Maybe now would be a good time?

I turn over so Finn and I are now facing each other, and I start kissing him. I roll him over so he's on his back and I climb on top of him. His eyes are still closed when I hear him mutter something. I start kissing down his chest when "Ray-mm… That feels so good." I freeze. _Ray?_ My mind runs blank. I don't know any Ray. I look back up at him, his eyes are still closed. "Raven, why'd you stop?"

"Finn, who are you talking about?" His eyes shoot up and looks at me panicked. "Clarke?" His croaks voice out.

I move away from him, feeling of dread filling my gut. "Where you expecting someone else?" Pulling my lips in a tight line.

The panic is now evident in his tone. "No, no, no. You see I-I was, uh, dream-ming about the bird. Y-yeah the bird. And I think-k my brain got confused… That's all. Now come back over here." He said the last part with more confidence. All I can think is how that feels like a lie. That 'Raven' is not just some bird. I've not heard him stutter on words before. Not once. But then I think better of it, the anniversary of my father's death is coming up. My mind is never clear around the anniversary; I always think people are betraying me, that I can't trust anyone. I need to trust him, I pretty sure I'm falling in love with him. So I crawl back over to Finn and have the sex I so desperately need.

The next day my mind is off. So off I almost gave to wrong medicine to three different patience's. All I can think about is how Finn didn't say 'Raven' at first. No, he said _"Ray"_ a nickname. He said it with what sounded like love to. _No Griffin_. I think to myself. _It's just because dad's death date is in a week. Get over yourself._ He told you, that he loves you this morning. Don't forget you said it back.

When I see Finn sitting at our table, with all our friends. He looks up at me, and his face lights up like I've never seen before. And I know all my worries are foolish.

It's a good thing Octavia's brother is an attending, and he brings long Miller, who also is an attending. So no one questions Finn at our table. People have been slowly acting like I'm a real person around here. Last thing I need is for it to get out that I'm sleeping with Finn. Everyone would just assume I'm using him. People would believe I'm just like my mother for sure.

We're all chatting away when Jasper and Monty start throwing food at each other.

"Jasper. Monty. Stop throwing food at each other or you will get none of my lasagna tonight" I say basically scolding them.

"Ahhh! Come on mom. We were just having a little fun" Jasper whines. I roll my eyes at the nickname my friends have so graciously given me.

"Guys, listen to your mother." Bellamy said with a wide grin on his face. Eyes narrow with amusement at me.

I roll my eyes again. Bite my lip too hind my own grin. "I'm sorry if the people I live with act like 5-year-olds, and have to make sure they don't lose their jobs." I bite out.

Octavia chimes in. "See that's why you're the mom, Clarke. Always looking out of us." She smiles. At the statement my heart swells a bit. Then I see my father's face flash before my eyes and the feelings gone.

"Y-yeah. Okay, I got t-to go. I, uh, didn't finish my rounds." I say and got up so quick, my chair almost tips over. Once again, for what feels like the millionth time today. I hear Finn moan _'Ray'_ and seeing the lights leaving my father's eyes.

Wells looks up at me, and he knows exactly what's going on in my head. "Clarke" He warns "Don't." Is all he said. I shake my head. "I-I can't. You know that." I say. With that I turn and walk away. I need to be alone. I hope to god this week flies by. I love the people at that table. But my head keeps telling me that they'll all leave or betray me, because eventually everyone does.

* * *

 **Bellamy POV:**

 _"I-I can't. You know that."_

We all watch her walk away, slowly turning to Wells in question. He shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak. "She'll probably hate me for telling you guys this, but it wouldn't be the first time." He takes a deep breath, and I can't help but wonder what the hell he is about to say. "The anniversary of Clarke's father's death is next week. Every year she goes into this deep spiral thinking everyone around will betray and leave her. I've never known how to make her come out of it. She gets over thinking that way, after the day. But she always pushes the people she cares about away, beforehand. I'm not sure what changes after the day, but she starts acting normal again. Just give her a week, and she'll be fine. Just try to refrain from saying 'caring' things to her. She'll just freak out." When he finishes, he looks as though he has just lost a battle. Maybe he has. I know Wells and Clarke have been friends since they were kids. Being that their parents had worked together for years. He probably knows her inside and out. So I can understand wanting to care and take her pain away. Probably the same way I take care of Octavia. But one thing is bothering me, and I want to know. "You said, wouldn't be the first time. Has she hated you before?" I ask, because I can't imagine Clarke hating Wells. The sibling love the two have is obvious.

He looks at me, clearly debating to tell us or not. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. He takes a deep breath. "Yes." He states and goes on. "She wouldn't talk to me for a year." He looks down, with a faraway look in his eyes. Clearly not wanting to go on. But Jasper doesn't seem to notice and asks "Why?" I would normally tell him to never mind, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. So I stay quiet. Wells huffs. "It's not my business to tell." With that, he gets up and walks away. Leaving the table with everyone in their own thoughts.

The week has pasted, and everyone notices Clarke getting more and more distant. But kept telling each other that once the day comes, she'll be back to normally. That day is today. No one has seen her. Octavia said she went to wake Clarke up so she wouldn't be late for work, but wasn't there. Wells said that it was normal and she usually takes the day off. But it doesn't stop the worry running throw my body. Collins asked Wells if he know where she went, he said no. But I have a feel he knows exactly where she is. The day goes by slow. Everyone wanting to know if Clarke is okay. Octavia, Wells, Monty and Jasper don't get off until tomorrow morning, so when I get off at 5pm, I make my way over to their house to see if Clarke is there. She isn't, so I decide to wait.

Its 11pm when I see the head lights of her car pull up. I watch from a window as she walks to the porch swing. I can tell she's drunk. So drunk, she is barely able to stand. How she drove home without killing anybody or herself, I have no idea. Anger runs through at the thought of her being so careless with herself, so I walk outside intended to give her a piece of my mind. Until I see the tears running down her rosy cheeks. I walk up to the swing, sit down and say nothing. Sometimes it's better to have someone around.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what's wrong?" She said in-between sobs.

"No, I figured if you wanted to talk about it, you would." I answer simply. With a shrug of my shoulders.

"I watched my dad get murdered." She whispers out. At that, I wipe my head around to stare at her. She's looking down at her hands, while more tears fall from her eyes. I don't say anything hoping she'll continue. And she does.

"I was 22. The semester had just ended. My dad and I were having a day of on the town like we always did the day before Thanksgiving. My dad and I hated those stupid parties my mother would make us go to. So we would always celebrate the day before, getting coffee, walking the streets and finish the day with dinner and a movie." She smiles at that, but then it fades away.

"My god father is Marcus Kane; he runs a small gang on the lower east side of Seattle. My dad and I never knew that. Until my dad found something he wasn't supposed to. He never told me what he found." She takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes. When she opened them again, they look so haunted it takes my breath away. "That day, my dad looked like the weight of the world was hanging on his shoulders. We had just gotten our coffee when the gun shots from a _drive-by_ happened. No one was firing back. My dad pushed me to the ground and jumped on top of me, he shielded me with his body. I remember both of his hands were covering my head. I could feel every time a bullet would hit him. I counted 6, but 2 must have happened at the same time because there were actually 7." At this point I have no know idea how she's upright, let alone talking.

"3 of the bullets went through my dad into my back. When the shots stopped. I rolled my dad on his back, to see his face. But before I looked at him, across the street I saw Marcus Kane with a smile on his face staring at me. He just nodded and walked away. I looked down at my dad, he was somehow still alive." She stopped and took my hand, and I swear it felt as though the world was no longer there. The only thing that existed was the two of us. She looked deep into my eyes.

"I took his head in my hands and scream at him to stay with me. That he couldn't leave me alone to deal with mom. That he was supposed to walk me down the aisle. I just kept saying all things he was supposed to do until something is his eyes changed. It was acceptance." I know what she's talking about because I have seen it in patience's eyes before.

"That's when I stopped talking. All I did was nod and told him that I loved him. It was like he was waiting for me to say that, because the next moment I saw the lights leave his eyes. I told the cops everything. How my dad found something on Marcus, and of how I saw him across the street smiling at me. My mother and the cops said it must have been shock because Marcus had a steel tight alibi." She's quite for a minute, I can tell there's more she wants to say.

"I thought it was Wells's fault… I had told him about Marcus and how my dad found something. I thought he told his father. My mother, Marcus and Thelonious were all are really close friends. I thought he was the reason my dad was dead. That is, until a year later when I found out my mother and Marcus were dating. And I knew. I knew it was my mother who told Marcus my dad was on to him. I still feel horrible for the way I treated Wells. He told me he rather have me hate him, than knowing what my mother had done."

I throw my arms around her and say. "He loves you Clarke, he would do anything for you. He knew what he was doing, don't feel bad. He made his decision to protect you." I whisper in her ear. We're both are quite for a long while, when she speaks up again.

"When Wells and I were kids, we walked in on my mom and Jaha fucking. We were about 10 or 11-years-old. After that we walked in on them together a lot. My dad knew, I would walk past his study, and he would be crying. I really have no idea why he stayed with her. He gave up his whole life for her. He quit his jobs, so I could have a parent at home. She would make him do anything she wanted. My dad deserved a thousand times better than her. He was the most selfless person I knew."

I stay quiet, letting all the words sink in. How Clarke came from The Ice Queen I'll never know. From what she told me, it must all come from her dad. After hearing all that, my feelings for Clarke only grow. I feel it in my chest, so light and strong. I'm still holding her in my arms. I feel like I should say something. But I have no idea what. So I just sit there, with my hand running up and down her arm in a soothing manner. Her sobs have turned into to hiccups. I'm so wrapped up in her, I didn't notice another car drive up and a person stand next to us.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!?" We both jump.

"Finn…? When did you get here?" Clarke asks. I have the same question in my mind.

"Long enough to see you guys cuddling." He said in an aggravated tone. Which only pisses me off, because he knows what today is for Clarke.

I sign and say. "Look man, it's not what you think. I was just here." I don't want to give it away that Wells told us about today. And Clarke really doesn't need the added stress.

"He was just letting me use his shoulder to cry on. Okay? Nothing else happened." She has annoyance in her tone and its written all over her face.

"Why were you crying then?" Did he really just ask that? What I wouldn't give to punch him square in the face.

"It doesn't matter why I was crying. I just was okay. Now are you done, because I would like to go to bed." She states, clearly exhausted. Crossing her arms over her chest.

Collins take an over dramatic huff. "Yeah, let's go to bed." He rolls his eyes. But glares at me as he followers into the house and all I can do is smirk of how threated he is of me.

On my drive back home, all I can think about is how Clarke wouldn't tell Collins why she was upset. I wonder why she trusted me with all that information. I'm happy she did but isn't that something you tell your boyfriend or best friend. Not the guy you hate. _Maybe she feels something for you too._ A little voice comes from the back of my head. I roll my eyes at the thought. _Don't be an idiot._ She's with _Collins_ , not to mention way too good for me. She probably just thinks of me as a friend.

But I still feel her lingering in my arms. Her smooth skin, and the way she smelt of vanilla. Her breath ghosting down my neck. It felt so good having her in my arms. Shielding her from the world. I now have this need to protect her from anything and everything that comes her way. I've never felt this way before, and I have no idea how to handle it.

 _God I'm so screwed._

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. For some reason I couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it to. But here it is, I hope you enjoy and again really sorry!**

* * *

 **Griffin Anatomy**

 **Chapter 3: Thanksgiving**

 **Bellamy POV:**

Its Thanksgiving morning and I'm on my way to the frat house. The name of which we have started to call Octavia, Clarke, Monty and Jasper's house. I've been spending a lot of time there. It's because I like it better than my own home. I live in an apartment in the city, and it has never has felt homey enough for me. So, when Clarke and I started to get along better a couple of months ago, I made myself a key.

When I get there, I go upstairs to us the girl's bathroom. I have never liked the bathroom on the main floor, and there's no way in hell I'm using Jasper and Monty's bathroom. It smells like a damn zoo in there.

As I'm washing my hands, a very sleepy looking Clarke comes in. She definitely hasn't noticed me, because she just pushed her shorts to the bathroom floor. My throat runs dry. She is in the middle of taking her top off, and her back is facing me. She's not wearing a bra. _Fuck._ I really need to say something before she takes her underwear off too.

"I knew you liked me princess. I just didn't know that much." I say in a teasing tone.

She flies around with her right hand over her heart. When she turns around I see her beast bounce in a delicious way, and my fingers twitch to touch them. _God she's beautiful._

"What the _hell_ Bellamy!?" She said in a more annoyed tone, and puts her hands over her boobs. I feel myself get painfully hard.

"I was in here first princess. Not my fault you didn't see me, but I definitely saw you." I wink at her. She rolls her eyes, turns so her back is facing me again, I see 3 circular scars then she disappears into the shower. A second later the shower curtain opens and she drops her black lacy panties on the floor. I can't do anything but stare at them.

"Bellamy will get out already? You said you were going to put the turkey in." I can practically hear her eyes roll.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, then clear my throat. "Yeah, sorry." I say and walk down to the kitchen.

As I'm finishing up with the turkey, Clarke walks in with sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I do a double take because it said NYU with a brown stain on the caller. I know for a fact that's my sweatshirt, but I ask anyway. "Is that my sweatshirt?" She looks down at it, when she looks back up she has a deep blush. "I took it from O… Do you want me to take it off?" She asks sounding small. _Yes, because I can't think straight with you in my clothes._

"No, it's fine. Looks better on you anyway." I answer because honestly it does. I look back down at the turkey and put it in the oven. Turn around to look back at Clarke, she hasn't moved from her spot by the door. I can tell she feels unconformable, most likely from the compliant. "Clarke, are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to cook some food?" I ask rolling my eyes. She looks relieved and walks over to the fridge.

"I've already cooked all the pies; I'll start peeling the potatoes, then cut them. Can you start working on the casseroles? I want one green bean and the other corn. The recipes and the ingredients are there on the counter." She points to the other side of the kitchen. I nod my head and get to work. A silence follows, but it's not an uncomfortable one.

"Alright, I've got the potatoes done, I'm going to start cutting the meats and vegetables up for the snack trays. When your done over there, will you help me?" Clarke asks while getting the food out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm actually finishing up now." I reply and go to grab a knife. "Where is everyone else? Why is it just you and I preparing all the food today?" I ask.

"Well somehow we all got the day off today, and with the way I was acting. I told them I would do all the cooking, as kind of 'I'm sorry,' I always act horrible to people I love before my dad's anniversary... But anyway, I told them to sleep in as long as they can. Because who knows the next they'll be able to do that." She chuckles.

"Oh, I see. So you make me help you because you don't like me." I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt. "I see how it is princess."

She laughs. "No Bellamy, you're just the only one who actually knows how to cook." She rolls her eyes. "Everyone else is just useless. If it weren't for you and I, I'm pretty sure they would all starve."

I have a grin playing on my face. "Your probably right." I roll my eyes, because I know exactly what she is about to say.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right Bellamy." She starts to get this far away look in her eyes. She clears her throat. "About last night- "

"You don't have to say anything Clarke."

"No, please just let me say this." I nob my head yes. "I just wanted to say thank you. I've never talked about it before to anyone other than the police. And it helped a lot. Normally I have horrible nightmares about it, but I didn't last night. When I was telling you everything, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest… So just thank you." She looks down at her hands, a blush coming up her cheeks from what I'm assuming is embarrassment.

I sign, and put one hand on the counter to lean against it. "Look Clarke, I know I've been an asswhole to you in the past." She huffs at that, and I give her a pointed look, silently telling her to let me finish. "But I promise to never judge you again and if you ever need someone to talk about anything. I will always listen." I finish looking deep into her eyes so she knows I'm serious. She nobs her head and opens and closes her mouth a few times to speak. She takes a deep breath.

"I think Finn's chea- "

She doesn't get to finish because Collins himself walks in the kitchen. "You think I what _princess_?" Collins ask while coming up to kiss her on the cheek. He gives me this triumphant look when he pulls away. I know I'm not the only one who calls her princess, but I'm positive Collins only said it to get under my skin. Which it does, but I refuse to show him that.

Clarke looks at Collins like she knew exactly why he did it to. _Well this is interesting…_

"Clarke, aren't you going to tell me why you said my name?" Collins ask while holding her arm a little too hard. Clarke herself looks extremely anxious.

"Oh. I, uh, was just saying that I think Finn's probably awake so I'm going to go get ready for the day." She nobs to herself more than anyone else. I know I most certainly don't believe that. I'm pretty sure she was going to say that she thinks Collins is cheating. I wouldn't put it past him, with the way he treats her. He does not fucking deserve her. I know I most certainly don't, but she could do ten-thousand times better then Collins.

"Yep, so I'm going to go get ready now. See you in a little bit boys." She starts to walk away.

"Yes, the princess has to get ready for the ball." I say in a teasing tone, she turns to look back at me and I wink. She starts to giggle like a little girl. She starts to head up stairs again. "Bell you're so annoying." She calls out, but there's no heat behind it. I also realize that's the first time she's ever called me Bell.

* * *

 **Clarke POV:**

Bellamy and I are setting the table while Octavia, Monty and Jasper are in the living room watching the football game. Finn had to make one of his _'_ _family'_ phone calls. "So princess, who all did you invite today? We're setting a lot of places up?" Bellamy asks.

"Well obviously you and I. Then there's O, Monty, Jasper and Finn. But I invited Wells, Miller, Harper, Monroe and uh, Lincoln." I stumble a bit when I say Lincoln. Bellamy doesn't know Octavia has been seeing Lincoln. And I have never been the best liar.

He raises an eyebrow in questioning at me. "Lincoln? As in the security guard Lincoln? The one at the front desk?"

"Yep" I pop the 'p' a bit and nod my head.

"I didn't know you guys were friends." He states.

"Oh, I've only talked to him a hand full of times. He's... Umm, more O's friend you could say…" I wince when I see his facial reaction harden.

"O's friend huh?" And looks over at the girl in questioning.

"Bell, don't be mad. She thought it would be better for you to meet him with our friends around." I try to explain.

"You mean, so I won't beat the shit out of him. And if I tried, people would most likely hold me back." He deadpans.

I swallow thickly and nod my head yes.

He signs. "Does he make her happy?" He asks me.

"Oh my god yes!" I roll my eyes just thinking about it. "She never shut up about him, and when they're together they just ignore everyone else. And her face lights up like I've never seen before. I mean O's normally a bright and happy person, but when she's around him it's like 10 times worst!" I throw my hands up in the air in exaggeration.

Bellamy chuckles at my outburst. "That bad princess? She's just too happy for you."

I slap his chest. "Oh shut. You'll see what I mean. You'll want to claw your eyes out at their happiness."

"I have no doubt about that." I hear him mutter and sign again. "I'll be good, as long as he is."

"Good boy." I ruffle his hair and laugh when he gives me a death glare.

As everyone has finally arrived, we are all seated around my 12 seater dinner table. Which is prefect because there are 11 of us. Bellamy and I are sitting at the heads of the table. The _'_ _kids'_ as they like to call themselves said we had to because that's what mom's and dad's normally do. Finn looked so pissed when everyone said that. I honestly could care less, I'm almost 100% certain that he is cheating on me. He's been acting weird with me, and getting more of those 'family' phone calls, and last night he was saying _'_ _Raven'_ in his sleep again. I was going to tell Bellamy about it this morning, but Finn had walked in at the exact same time and grabbed my arm hard. I was about two seconds away from kicking Finn the hell out of my house, but then I thought no, I want to know for certain that I'm being cheated on. So, after today I'm going to try and find something about this Raven person.

I'm not sure what's been going on with Bellamy and I lately. I just feel like I could tell him anything, and he would just understand without reason. I told him everything that happened with my dad last night. It just came flying out of my mouth. I'm not sure if I could have stopped it if I wanted to. Octavia hasn't told me a whole lot about her and Bellamy's life growing up, just bits and pieces. From what I gather, it wasn't the best, so maybe that's why he was so understanding. I have no idea, but when he was holding me in his arms, I felt safe. I haven't felt that way since my father had died. It's still a wonder to me how our relationship has done a complete 360.

I get pulled out of my thoughts at Octavia's voice. "So who wants to say thanks first?" She asks looking around the group.

I speak up. "I'll go first and then it can go around the table." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Of course mom would go first." Jasper snickers out, I just roll my eyes.

"Well first off, I would like to say I'm thankful for all of you guys. I haven't really had a family since my father's passing other than Wells…" I clear my throat from the lump that's forming. "You guys have become my family. Even though I really don't like being called mom." I roll my eyes at the giggles around the table. "But if that means I can be a part of this delinquent family. Then I will gladly accept it as my roll…" I feel tears pricking my eyes, but refuse to let them fall. "I love you guys and your all extremely important to me. So I should thank you." I say the last couple of bits looking directly at Bellamy, hopefully getting my message. _Your important to me._

Bellamy nods his head in understanding while everyone tells me they love me and are happy to be in this weird little family too. I give him a small smile when I feel Finn grab my hand forcefully and his nails dig into my skin. I know there will be marks later. My head snaps to him, he's smiling sweetly at me, but his eyes tell a different story.

"What the _hell_ Finn. That hurts." I grit out in hushed tones.

"I don't like that way you're looking at Blake." He states.

 _Okay, so this is how he's wants to play._ "Why, think somethings going on?" I ask in a dangerously low voice. He doesn't get to answer because Wells has started saying what he's thankful for. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, when I open them back up, my eyes automatically go to Bellamy. He's staring at me with such intensity, he must have saw the exchange with Finn and I. I shake my head as in saying I'm fine. I can tell he doesn't believe me, but nods his head yes anyway.

Everyone gets finished with saying thanks, conversation and laughter flow freely. Everything is good and grand until Wells speaks up. "So Clarke, I've talking to your mother." Everyone around the table goes silent and looks at me.

"What did you just say?" I ask, because I'm hoping to god I heard him wrong.

"She wanted to know how you are Clarke. She didn't even know you were working at the Ark." He tries to explain.

I lean all the back in my chair, fold my arms across my chest, narrow my eyes and look him dead in the eye. "Why. The. Hell. Would. _YOU_. Of. All. People. Talk. To. Her?"

"Because she's your mom blueberry, she deserves to know about your life." He's pleading for me to understand now.

"Frist of all, don't fucking _blueberry_ me right now. Second of all she deserves to die a death of a thousand cuts before knowing anything about my life." I hear a few people grasp at that, I could care less right now.

"Clarke don't say that. She's the only family you have left. You nee- "

"My family is right fucking here. I _don't_ need her. You know what she did."

"Clarke, she's coming to town soon. I told her you'd be happy to see her."

I stand up and tower over Wells. "Get _out_ of my house!"

"Clarke please."

"No! She killed my father Wells! Get out!" I have tears running down my face.

"What heck are you talking about?" I hear Octavia say. I look up, I almost forgot they were here. That's when I notice Bellamy standing right next to me.

"B-Bell, I can't. I can't"

Bellamy pulls me into his arms and strokes the back of my head. "I got you princess, don't worry." He whispers in me ear. He speaks up louder. "Not now O. And Wells, I really think it's time you leave."

"Yeah, alright." I hear Wells say from behind me. Then the front door open and close so I know he's gone.

"I'm going to take Clarke upstairs for a little bit. Everyone just go back to your dinner. We'll be back down soon." Bellamy states and we start going to the direction of the stairs. When I hear Finn speak up. "Right, because nothing is going on between you two? I should have known she would be a whore just like her mother."

Bellamy and I both tense up; I turn to look at him. "Right, did you and Raven have a nice phone call?" I ask and I see his face go ghostly white. _Well there's my confirmation_ , I think dryly. But he recovers quickly. "It was good actually. We had great phone sex because you haven't given it up in a week. And by the way Raven is my wife, we've been married for 6 years now. So that makes you the other wo- " Finn gets cut off by Miller punching him in the face. I'm pretty Bellamy would have done if not for the need to hold me up.

As Miller is shaking out his hand, Lincoln gets up and grabs Finn by the caller and pulls him so he's only inches away from his face. "I think it's time you leave." Lincoln drags Finn to the door and throws him out, Jasper, Monty and Miller in toe. "I'd better not see you here again." Lincoln states. All the while Bellamy is looking at my hand where Finn dug his nails into me. Bellamy gently sits me down on the stairs, motions for Octavia to come over and walks to the door where the rest of the guys are.

He grads Finn's hand, like Finn grabbed mine earlier. "Actually Finn, I hope you do come by again so I can beat the shit out of you. Don't worry, I won't get you at the hospital if you go up to her there, but I'm sure Lincoln wouldn't mind since he's security. So just stay away from her, because one of us is always around her and I'm sure she can hurt you just as much as we can. So get the hell out of here before I do beat the shit out of you."

Bellamy gets up and nods to Lincoln in what I'm guessing is respect. Then grabs Miller's hand to see if its broken, it's not. Then makes his way back over to me.

"You know I appreciate what you guys did, but you didn't have to. I mean Miller, what if you broke your hand and couldn't go into surgery?" Miller rolls his eyes. "Clarke I would gladly break my hand for you or anyone in our family. I'm sure everyone else is the same." I see nobs and hear yes's all around.

I sign. "Okay, yes. I would do the same. But you still shouldn't have done it." Bellamy chuckles beside me. "Okay princess, enough scolding the kids and let's go upstairs for a while." I nod my head in agreement.

When we get upstairs, the clothes I was wearing earlier this morning are lying on the bed. "I'm going to change." I say and start to take my green dress off.

"Um, do you want me to leave the room?" Bellamy ask sounding uncertain.

I huff. "You're only going to see me in my bra and underwear. You saw me in way less this morning, does it really matter now?"

"Well I guess not." He mutters and goes to lie down on the bed. He doesn't look away from me while I change. When I'm done he opens his arms to me and I go and curl up to his side. Once again feeling safe.

"That was some crazy stuff that just went down princess. How you holding up?" Bellamy asks while his hand runs up and down my back. I laugh bitterly. "How do you think?"

"You were going to tell me this morning about him cheating, right?"

"Yeah. I wasn't for sure, I don't even actually know until he said it down there."

"But you knew her name." He said questionably.

"He kept saying her name in his sleep, so I just guessed." I purposely leave out the part about Finn saying her name before we had sex.

"And how you feeling about your mom coming to town? I still can't believe Wells would be be okay with that." He runs his free hand over his face.

"Well, it's not like I haven't dealt with her my whole life, I'll be fine. I've became an expert in the art of ignoring people." Bellamy chuckles at that.

"When do you want to go back down princess?"

"Whenever you're ready." I say.

"How about we stay here for a little while longer." He said while yawning. Now it's mine turn to chuckle. "Okay." Is all I say and snuggle closer to Bellamy.


End file.
